


Guilty Pleasure

by Rain3070



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain3070/pseuds/Rain3070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox cheat on their significant others with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Gajeel grunted as he thrust up into Juvia, he gripped her thighs a bit harder and lifted her a bit higher back onto the wall. She let out a quiet moan amd buried her face into his neck.

"Juvia, I didn't think that you'd still be this tight." He said, he thrusted up into her harder, hoping that he can find that spot that can make her come.  It's been so long since they've done this but Gajeel still knows how to please Juvia.

"Mmm, Gajeel! You really are big, Levy wasn't exaggerating." Juvia panted. Gajeel let out a moan himself before carrying Juvia with him to the bed.

"Ride me." He ordered. Juvia bit her bottom lip as she looked at Gajeel with nothing but complete lust. Juvia complied and placed her hands on his chest before she slowly began to grind on his dick. Gajeel couldn't help but think that her on top of him, made her look even more sexy than she already was. Juvia slowly bounced up and down, teasing him.

"Fuck... Juuvia!" He moaned as he began to thrust up into her. Juvia closed her eyes as she began to hop up and down his dick faster than before, making sure to arch her back. Gajeel loved that. She let out a loud moan.

"Gajeel, fuck me please! Please fuck me!" Juvia began to pinch at her nipples to get more stimulation. Gajeel moaned at the sight. Never would he have ever thought that he would bang his best friend's girlfriend, and do a good job while he was at it.

Gajeel grabbed Juvia's hips before taking her off him and laying her on her back. Gajeel held his cock and began to rub circles around Juvia's clit, her breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a long, and loud moan.

"Gajeel, please!" She pleaded. Gajeel grinned.

"Oh, you don't like it when I tease you?" Gajeel grinned at her. She quickly shook her head.

"You really are a slut, aren't you? Having me come over to fuck you in you and your boyfriend's bed! Not only that, here you are. Begging for my cock!" Gajeel thrust himself in and set himself at the quick pace that Juvia loved.

Juvia moaned. "I am a slut! I really am a slut! Please, don't tell Gray!"

Gajeel smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it! I wouldn't mind fucking you like for a while more." Gajeel grabbed Juvia's hips and flipped her over. He grabbed her hips and guided his hard cock back into her aching heat. Juvia cried out in pleasure as her best friend found that spot of pleasure once more.

Gajeel grinned and kept on hitting that spot, Loke was right, its easier to find the g-spot in doggy style. Gajeel grabbed grabbed Juvia's breast and began to pinch her nipple. He also began to kiss her neck and suck at it, hoping that it'd leave a mark.

"Ohh Gajeel! I'm close, please don't stop!" Juvia moaned. She began to push herself on Gajeel, hoping that he'd get in deeper. "Cum inside me Gajeel, do it!"

Gajeel grunted. "You're so fucking sexy, you know that right?! I love seeing you like this, my personal whore. You fucking cockslut!" Gajeel felt a familiar warmth coming.

"Ahh!" Juvia immediately came after hearing Gajeel's dirty woods. Gajeel continued to fuck her through her orgasm before he came inside of her.

"Ah fuck!" Gajeel pulled out of her and watched his cum pour out of her. "You took the pill right?"

Juvia sighed. "Yes I did. I'm not dumb, Gajeel." Juvia let out a deep breath. Gajeel could see her legs were trembling from her orgasm. She looked fucking delicious like that and Gajeel had that small but of regret that he hadn't tried to make a move on Juvia earlier. Maybe they could have been something more...

"What's on your mind?" Juvia laid back in the bed. Only the sheets covered her from the waist down and her gorgeous breasts were out and resting. Her whole body had a lovely pink tint to it. Juvia reached to push Gajeel's hair back away from his face. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"It's nothing." He looked down at her and wanted nothing more than to kiss Juvia. But she had already said no kissing, no matter what. At least she has _some_ morals. "I should leave before Gray gets back."

"Okay. Tell Levy I said hi." Juvia winked and Gajeel grinned. They were terrible people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin


End file.
